Tawna Bandicoot
Tawna Bandicoot is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and Crash's girlfriend (and future wife). Voices * Minami Takayama (Japanese) * Jennifer Hale (English) * Karla Falcón (Latin America Spanish) * Pilar Ortí (Castilian Spanish) * Belén Roca (Catalan) * Barbara Tissier (French) * Isabelle Leyrolles (Canadian French) * Anne Helm (German) * Marina Massironi (Italian) * Carla Garcia (Portuguese) * Andréa Murucci (Brazilian Portuguese) * Wáng Huá-Yí (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Liú Chàng-Yùn (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Do Man-Woo (Cantonese Chinese; As Ada To) * Kang So-Ra (Korean) * Louise Engell (Danish) * Lies Schilp (Dutch) * Gizela Rasch (Swedish) * Vigdís Hrefna Pálsdóttir (Icelandic) * Siv Klynderud (Norwegian) * Krittiya Wuddhihiranpreeda (Thai) * Tat'yana Rodionova (Russian) * Katarzyna Tatarak (Polish) * Katja Soininen (Finnish) * Gizella Koffler (Hungarian) * Áriel Konstantinídi (Greek) * Mona Mor (Hebrew) * Raifah Ahmed (Arabic) Story Descriptions Tawna Bandicoot is a female orange-furred bandicoot with a slim figure, a gold yellow muzzle and underbelly, long, wavy, blonde, shoulder-length hair, red lips, long black eyelashes, a small black nose, green eyes, a small bobbed tail, and wearing a pink tank top with a white neck rim, straps, and outline of Crash Bandicoot's face, navy blue denim shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. Personality Relationships Crash Bandicoot Crash is Tawna’s boyfriend (and future husband). Mohawk Bandicoot Mohawk is Tawna's youngest son. Sabrina Bandicoot Sabrina is Tawna's oldest daughter. Coco Bandicoot Coco is Tawna's future sister-in-law. Luz Bandicoot Luz is Tawna's oldest nephew. Lisa Bandicoot Lisa is Tawna's youngest niece. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Area 54 * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * Party Time * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants